1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straws, and more particularly, to a mechanism to incorporate an extendable straw into a beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,785 issued to Dan B. Turner, Jr. and Richard Doucet, Jr. This patented invention utilizes a straw that a user can extend from the mouth of a beverage container. However, it differs from the present invention because it cannot be used with cans and bottles because the straw is not aligned with the openings of contemporary soda cans or bottles and may only be used with paper type beverage containers with gabled tops.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.